Gamu Kishiri
Gamu Kishiri (岸利 我武, Kishiri Gamu) also known as the Gau Gau Banchou (Chomp Chomp Banchou) is the most powerful banchou of Yamaguchi prefecture and member of the Dark Student Council. Having heard the line "Good guys wear white!" somewhere, he showed up at Raimei high school to attack Kongou Banchou and his companions. With overwhelming power, he effortlessly flattened even Hikyou, Gouriki and Nenbutsu Banchou, but thanks to the Scorpion Assassination Techniques of Sasori Banchou, who came to their aid, was forced to reveal the secrets of the "Democles Project" through grinding teeth. Appearance Personality Gamu is shown to be an arrogant person who loves to destroy stuff thought his mouth hand. Plot The Dark Student Council Arc Gamu and the other Dark Student Council members went out to purge the 23 District Project Banchous, since the project was abandoned, he particularly defeated Komori Shizuka. Later he went to Akira highschool to defeat him and the Banchou Alliance. Gamu bust through a wall encountering Haruka and the Banchou Alliance without Akira. He immediately attacked, Haruka was able to dodge, but Raionji wasn't able and got hit. Gamu tried attacking Yuu, but Haruka redirected his attack. Used Crazy Machine Gun on him, but sustained damage on her hands, since Gamu defends using his Dental Guard. Gouriki tried to attack him from behind, but he crunched her weapons, then tried to eat her too, but Yuu saved her in time. He entrapped Gamu with his whip, and Raionji used his Katsu attacks on him, but that didn't seem to work since Gamu grabbed the whip and slammed Yuu on Raionji. Gamu then revealed who he is and that he is part of The Dark Student Council. He told them that the 23 District Project is halted and all the banchous from it would be terminated. He also revealed that their true plan is in progress and that the Dark Student Council is made from the victors of the other 46 prefectures. Just as he was about to attack the group again, but Haruka used her techniques on them to seemingly knocking them out. Gamu asks her why she betrayed them and concludes if she wants to beg for her life. As the knocked out group suddenly stood up, he realizes something is wrong and begins attacking Raionji, but he blows him away with his Katsugeki attack much to Gamu's surprise. Yuu and Kobushi also started attacking him, and Gamu was able to barely fend off their attacks. Haruka then saw an opening and attacked Gamu with her Scorpion Killing Technique, paralyzing him. She asked Gamu what is their true plan, and to the surprise of Gamu, he started talking about the Damocles Project against his will. After revealing details of the plan, Gamu tried to break free and kill Haruka, but because of Haruka's techniques, his blood burst out of his body and he suffered significant damage. To the surprise of Haruka, who thought he was defeated, Gamu stood up and grabbed her and was about to finish her when Akira showed up. Gamu asked Akira if he was Kongou Banchou and got excited since his order was to eliminate him and his group. But Akira told him to go home since he was half-way beaten. That only angered Gamu, who attacked Akira, saying to not underestimate him. But with a single punch in the stomach, Akira was able to lift Gamu up, and then hit Gamu with his Diamond Circular, breaking Gamu's teeth, sending him flying outside of the building and defeating him. Outside, Gamu barely talking said that Iai Banchou has already been killed and then disappeared underground from a big hole. At the bottom of the hole, Tsuchiya Mahori was holding Gamu, saying that he is surprised they managed to beat him to a pulp. Gamu thanked him for saving him and said that the next time he meets Akira, he will pay him back. Powers & Abilities Despite his large stature, he is still fast, and are so his attacks. He posses good mobility and reflexes and is able to keep up with multiple attacks from different directions. He possesses strong durability as he was able to withstand powered-up attacks from the Banchou Alliance, and even survive Haruka's deadly Black Dragon attack. His main strength comes from his teeth and teethlike appendages on his hands, using them he can chomp through almost anything with ease and their great durability gives him also a quite sturdy defence. He is also the strongest banchou from Yamaguchi Prefecture. Attacks He uses his dental gloves to fight. * Dental Guard (デンタル・ガード, Dentaru Gādo): The teeth are strong enough to bite through shields made of iron. * Big Crunch (ビッグ・クランチ, Biggu Kuranchi): Chomps through anything, using both left and right hands for a total of three deadly mouths. Dental Guard.jpg|Dental Guard Big Crunch.jpg|Big Crunch Trivia * Gaugau Banchou is based on Converted*Ikura's (23) "Zengou Banchou" design. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Dark Student Council